Tsuna Has His Secrets Too
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: What's Tsuna Sawada's secret?He's got a split-personality! bad at summeries Warning:Charactors may not all be the same looks/personality wise in my story!
1. My Secret

Me: HEEEEEEY! Wassup?^^ I think I'm getting the hang of this~

Oh and my characters from another fanfic will be remarking on things in the story or explaining things the charactors know that you may not ^.^ Introducing the 3 neko-eared people! Up 1st the always cute Yuna!!!

Yuna: Hi! : D

Me: Next the cool Yuno her twin~

Yuno: Yo! : )

Me: And Finally The Hotheaded Gin!

Gin: Hey! :o

Me: Okay guys do the disclaiming!!!

Everyone: Hika-san does not own the anime/manga and the fanfic is fan made. She only wrote it this way for fun. She owns us though(she is our creator) ^-^

Me: Hika-san?

Yuna: Your new nickname. Your penname is too long anyway.

Yuno and Gin nod their heads in agreement.

Me: Oh ok. Whatever it's cute~^^ Anyway, Starting the fanfic……NOW!!!

* * *

C'est La Vie

Chapter One: _My Secret_

**_Tsuna's POV_**

'How did it end up like this!?' Tsuna thought getting more panicky by the second as a gang of thugs close in on him in an alley. ( ME: This isn't gonna end good...well without a couple of injuries )

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Tsuna was on his way back home from another horrible day at school when while he was walking he accidently bumped into a bad for No-Good Tsuna that the person was the local gang's leader..._

_"Hey brat! Apologise to the boss!" a henchman shouted_

_"Yea or would ya rather have a knuckle-sandwich squirt!?" backed up another_

_"Hiiiiiiiee!!!I-I-I s-sorry about t-that!" Tsuna stuttered_

_"That's it boys! Go and beat the stupid kid who DARED bump into me!" ordered the boss_

_"RAWR! LET"S GO!!!!" The gang, well, roared..._

_"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!" and with that Tsuna dashed for his life._

_He was able to escape them for two hours, narrowly escaping capture by the hands of the vicious group each turn he made, running at full speed non-stop( Yuna: Wonder where he get's the energy ) all the while turning corners and crossing streets until he was finally cornered into a dark alley after making a wrong( Yuno: Possibly fatal ) turn._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

( Me: Ok, back to the present which Tsuna is at, currently awaiting his doom )

'Aw come on! Give me a break! I don't want to die yet! I'm too young!' Tsuna pleaded to me.

( Gin: Don't worry she's gonna give something to help you ;) )

"Hehe. Look at the kid, he looks like he's gonna wet his pants!" A greasy-looking thug remarked causing an uproar of laughter behind him.

"Come on let's do this" Another said pulling out a switchblade.

At that the others started taking out some of there own weapons be it metal bats, lead pipes, or razor sharp knives.

One of them charged at Tsuna and cut Tsuna on the cheek while the younger was trying to dodge. Unfortunately for that man he didn't know that Tsuna had another personality that even Tsuna never new he had. This personality grew each time he wished he was someone he wasn't, growing and being built by Tsuna's own sub-concious mind, becoming a 'person' that is like Tsuna and yet not like him. A 'Tsuna' that was less kind and forgiving but still able to care about 'his' actions, a 'Tsuna' that was stronger, smarter, faster, and much better at fighting. Which will be known to Tsuna and the rest of us as simply as 'X'.

( ME: 'X' will come out whenever Tsuna is attacked afterwards and Tsuna actually gets smarter, faster, stronger, and gets reflexes from 'X' afterwards so 'X' doesn't always have to come out. )

**_Normal POV_**

Tsuna now X, kicked the knife out of the thugs hand after being attack and right after that hit the man at the back of the neck with the back of his hand, promptly knocking out the man.

The other gang members freeze, feelling a chill of fear as they see right before their eyes, the scared little boy that was just before them, turned into a force to be reckoned with.

Tsu-no, X looks up at them with eyes that were still the same muddy brown eyes as Tsuna's but with a shining orange hue.

"Who's next?" X speaks in a taunting and cool voice, a very unlike Tsuna tone, while smirking

"R-run boys! That isn't the same kid as before! This one will really kill you!" cried their now pathetic looking boss who was already sprinting away.

"RUN!!!!!!!" shouted the rest of his gang all to happy to oblige to that certain order leaving X standing their confused and weirded out.

But that all quickly passed when Tsuna's conciousness tried speaking to X.

'Um, uh c-can you t-tell me what's g-going on?' tsuna asked completely confused

'Yea, I just scared away some thugs for you' X said in a matter of fact tone

'Yea I know that. I mean who are you? Why are in my body? Why was my body moving without me moving it?' Tsuna refrased

'Oh. Well for one thing I'm you' X replied

'WHAT!?'

'Yep, your the one who made me though'

'Wait, I did?'

'Uh-huh, remember? You were always being bullied and always wished you were better. But yesterday was different. After you got bullied you thought of you as someone cooler, faster, stronger, and smarter and had a different personality and you thought up the image of me in your head.'

'Oh yea. So that explains why your in my body. Were you moving it back there too?'

'Yep. Oh and I only come out when your attacked okay?'

'Okay. Got it. But, um...'

'Yes? What is it?'

'What's your name and how do we switch back?'

'Oh that, I'm X and I have to hit myself or something. It works vice versa too, just not with other people.'

'Really? Neat.'

'Yep. Also since you now acknowledge my existence, you get some of my traits meaning you are now smarter than before, stronger, and faster too. Not to mention when someone is going to hit you, you have these awesome reflexes that you'll do'

'Wow thanks X!'

'No problem so you wanna go home now?'

'Yea, I have so much home work to do though...'

'We're here.'

'Already!?'

'I was walking home while we were talking'

'Oh'

'Oh and by the way, that homework you talking about, with the traits I gave you, you'll finish it in no time at all'

'Oh wow! That's great!'

'I know' and with that X took his hand and lightly slapped his cheek, switching back to Tsuna.

As Tsuna went to grab the knob of the front door of his house X spoke up.

'Tsuna?'

'Yea? What?'

'Let's make sure I stay a secret for a while, just in case someone thinks your crazy...'

'...Agreed...'

And with that Tsuna went inside, said hi to his mom and worked on his homework.

* * *

Me: K! How was it? Please review! ^-^

Yuna: hmmm

Yuno: What?

Gin: Yea what?

Yuna: Hika-chan is either acting really innocent to not look like an evil person or is plotting something bad...

Yuno/Gin: O.O

Me: ....Um ok? Bye!^_^


	2. Watch Out For Bombs and Baseball Bats

Me: Ok, WELCOME BACK!!! 2nd chappy UP!

Yuna: ...Your definitely plotting something...

Me: What are talking about?(looks innoccent)

Yuno/Gin: We know you are. You kept on making that evil laugh yesterday too.

Me: *sweatdrops* Ummmmm, I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about. A-anyway! Do the disclaming!

Everyone: FINE THEN! Hika-chan does not own the anime/manga. The fanfic is fanmade. Warning!!!: She is considering to either make this manga straight or yaoi. Please help her decide! Also tell her what couples you want in the fic. The top 3 (that are possible) will be taken depending on if it's going to be straight or not. Thank you.

Me: OK! START................................NOW~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_(Last Chapter)_

_'I know' and with that X took his hand and lightly slapped his cheek, switching back to Tsuna._

_As Tsuna went to grab the knob of the front door of his house X spoke up._

_'Tsuna?'_

_'Yea? What?'_

_'Let's make sure I stay a secret for a while, just in case someone thinks your crazy...'_

_'...Agreed...'_

_And with that Tsuna went inside, said hi to his mom and worked on his homework._

_(End Of Last Chapter)_

* * *

Chapter 2: _Watch Out For Bombs and Baseball Bats!_

'Wow X was right! Homework actually makes sense to me now!' Tsuna thought to himself in his room just finishing up the last question of his homework with ease. (Yuno: Lucky guy...)

" Tsuna can you come down stairs for a moment? I need to talk to you!" Called Nana

" OK mom! Be right down!" and with that Tsuna was down the steps and into the kitchen without tripping on the last step like he always did.

Nana saw her son come and immediatly started to talk. " Tsuna, your father is coming back home 2 days from now from Italy with a guest so I want you to behave when they come home." Nana said with a smile, clearly happy to hear that her husband was coming home.

**'Great the old man is coming home. What joy.' **Thought Tsuna and X at the same time " Alright then, mom I'll behave and who's the guest?' Tsuna asked with mild interest.

" Oh! He's a co-worker of your father's. Here's his picture." Nana said while taking out a photo with her husband and the man on it.

Tsuna takes the picture in his hands, looks at the picture and sees a man wearing a black suit, with a black fedora. The man had black hair and his sideburns were curled at the tip, his face was one that could cause any woman to throw herself at his feet if he wished for it. He looked about 20 years old in Tsuna's perspective but the look in his eyes gave Tsuna an idea that man had seen much more than an average 20 year old. Though that didn't stop X from voicing out his oppinions. 'I don't like him. He lokks suspicious.' X had said it bluntly and Tsuna couldn't help but feel the same, even if it was just a little.

" Hey Tsuna? Stop staring into space and help me set up the table for dinner." Nana orderd, snapping Tsuna/X out of his thoughts.

" Alright!" And after that Tsuna ate alot of his mom's cooking and went to sleep.

* * *

Tsuna woke himself up in the at 6:30 which was unusual since Nana usually had to wake up at 7:20 before he was late for school. He ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and was dressed for school by the time his mother woke up at 6:55. Since he had so much more time than on usual days he decided that he would take the long way to school. " Bye mom! I'm off to school!" and with that he was off.

" Take care Tsuna!" Nana called after her son, wondering what good thing had happened to her son ( Yuna: I don't she'd want to know...)

As tsuna was walking down the sidewalk he saw to other people in front of him which were wearing the same uniform as himself. He could hear them talking and their voices were familiar to him. He found out who they were soon after he heard them argue.

" Dammit, you baseball idiot! That's NOT what I'm saying!" Shouted the silver haired boy.

" Hahaha! Sorry, can't help it if I like baseball Gokudera." The black haired boy said.

" Gah! Don't say my name Yamamoto! I'll kill you!" Gokudera threatened. The other teen just laughed it off.

'Wow...Never new they were such good friends...' X remarked

'Yep' Tsuna agreed. ( Gin:...Don't they hate eachother or am I missing something?)

" Umm, is that you Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna questioned hoping to not be wrong.

" Hm? Oh hey Tsuna." Gokudera said nonchalantly. ( Me: Gokudera isn't all loyal for now but that will soon change :3)

" Hey there!" Yamamoto said smiling.

Tsuna felt relieved that it really was those two. This was because they were some of the only kids at school that didn't bully him and call him Dame-Tsuna, Useless-Tsuna, and Good-For-Nothing-Tsuna. 'They are nicer to me but that's probably more or less because of their personalities. Gokudera-kun is smart and had come from a big family so he knows how to be polite while Yamamoto-kun is just plain nice to anybody.' Tsuna thought, pretty sure that was the only reason they were so nice.

All of a sudden the two bigger teens were getting figgity looking at Tsuna and a bunch of men wearing suits. Thinking they were just normal people Tsuna just ignored them until he heard Gokudera curse under his breath and light a cigarette. " Dammit! Yamamoto get Tsuna outa here! 'They're' coming!"

Nothing would prepare him for what happened next. The men across they street all of a sudden pull out guns and start firing. Gokudera pulls out dynimites and throw them at the attackers lighting them with his lit cigarette. Tsuna was frozen and was soon picked up by Yamamoto who pulled him behind a car. " Stay here." Yamamoto ordered no longer the happy-go-lucky person Tsuna saw just a couple minutes ago. He pulled out his metal baseball bat and swung it fast, making it turn into a katana.

Tsuna's mouth was agape. Here he was, just minutes ago talking to the older teens, now he in a middle of an all out war! X was also equally quiet and shocked as Tsuna until Tsuna heard a click behind him.

" Hey you two! Surrender before I blow off your friends head here! You wouldn't like that would you?" The man who had grabbed Tsuna's arm and pointed a gun at his head threatened.

The fighting abruptly stopped with the large man's gang looking victorious and smug and with the two teens wide-eyed. **"Tsuna!!!"** they shouted at the same time. Nobody dared move a single muscle.

* * *

Tsuna was scared but he regained most of his composure before talking to X about using his reflexes.

' Um X?' Tsuna asked

' Yea?' X answered

' Do you mind if I switch with you right now?'

' Nope, be my guest'

Tsuna lightly slapped himself and switched with X. Then X smirked, causing everyone including the man who had captured him to become shocked and confused.

" What are you laughing about kid? I'm about to kill you you know."

" This-!" And with that X twisted himself out of the huge man's grip, knocked off the gun from his hand with a hard kick and sucker punched him on the jaw making the man black out. Everyone's eyes grew large with shock but the people with guns didn't have any time to react as Tsuna turend his attention on them. He kicked two in on the head with a heel drop kick, punched two others in the gut before knocking them out by slamming his hands on their necks and kneed the last one in the face. Needless to say, they all needed medical attention afterwards.

" Really, they were so weak. Even Tsuna could have handled them" X said out loud accidentally.( Yuna: So COOL!!! XD)

' X!!! You said that out loud!' Tsuna cried

" Aw dammit!" X said aloud again.

" Tsuna why are talking to youself?" Gokudera asked

" I'm not and I'm talking to Tsuna...!" X covers his mouth ' Aw DAMMIT! Now they're probably gonna think Tsuna is crazy nd send him to the looney house!'

" Hey Tsuna! What's up with your eyes? They're orange right now! Aren't they brown? What's going on!?" Yamamoto bombarded X with questions.

' X just tell them. I don't really care anymore...'

' Tsuna...sorry about this.' " OK then listen up. My name is X. My eyes are different than Tsuna's and I guess you can say I'm alot better than Tsuna in fighting. I'm also faster, stronger, and smarter than him. I'm Tsuna's 'other'. I'm a different 'him', another personality I guess you could say."

" Wait you mean you have split-personality Tsu-I mean X?" Gokudera asked trying to grasp the situation.

" Well, yea that's it pretty much. Don't tell anyone though. I don't want Tsuna to be sent to a looney house or anything. Also Tsuna can do those things I just did right now, he's just too nice to hit anybody." X replied

**"Wow...THAR"S SO COOL!!!" **the older teens said thinking Tsuna was now the coollest person they knew.

"Huh?"

"I am amazed! You know what I'm gonna call you Tenth cause now your gonna be my new boss and that makes you my 10th boss! PLease make me your right hand man!!!" Gokudera exclaims ( Me: Ahh. There's the Gokudera we all know and love ^^)

" No! Make me your right hand man!" Yamamoto jumps in.

"......Well I'm going to school now. SEE YA!" and X dashes out of there switching back to Tsuna and heading for class before he was late.

* * *

Tsuna had a surprisingly great day at school. He did well in all his classes at school, even in gym class! Yamamoto and Gokudera somehow got to school on time and hanged out with Tsuna during lunch and free time. They became very good friends and were having some fun talking to each other until an annoucement came.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi , go to the head prefects room. I repeat, Sawada Tsunayoshi, go to the head prefects room. That is all."_ Sounded the loud speaker

At this Tsuna visibly paled. Everyone looked at him with either pity or fear for him. As Tsuna got up people began to chant and pray for when Tsuna died. After all everyone knew who was the head prefect of the school. Even the teachers looked sorry for him.

As Tsuna reached the door he was sweating bullets and shaking like the leaf. For what insane reason was he called to the head prefect's office? Him, No-Good-Tsuna!? Well he would soon find out. Tsuna puts up his hand to the door and knocks on it once. A voice from the inside speaks in a menacing voice. " Enter herbvivore" the voice says.

Tsuna opens the door to see the most feared man in all of campus stared at him like he's about to attack, his metal tonfa in hand ready to strike. Hibari Kyouya...Gulp!

* * *

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Hibari is so scary~! Gokudera and Yamamoto are the same though, which is good ^^

Yuna: I think that all of them are cute~ :)

Yuno: What!? But one of them will kill you and the other three are idiots!

Gin: Yea! Your crazy!

Me: No I agree that they are all cute as well. No matter. That was the end of the 2nd chappy! Hoped you liked it! _Ciao~!_

Everyone: BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!

* * *


	3. The Prefect and The Tutor

Me: YES! 3rd chappy UP!!! ^-^ Last time I asked people to tell me what couples they wanted BUT!!! Only 2-3 people did sooooooo.... I will choose the couples! XD If your whining I. Don't. Care~! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Yuna: ....She has finally gone nuts....(more scary laughing in background)

Yuno: I thought she was bad before.........You know....When she was...Nicer...?(Authoress makes an evil face)

Gin: ...I agree....(hear's sounds of plotting)

Me: AHEM! Well then~ I will make couples as I go along the story and there will be alot and I mean ALOT of onesided-Tsuna couples. Some charactors may or may not show up like Mammon and Lal Mirch (did I spell that right?) Please tell me how it is! Do the disclaiming please!

Everyone: She does not own the anime/manga. Please don't flame and send rrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyy mean comments. Thank you.

Me: OKAY!!! The chappy starts......NOW!!!

* * *

_(Last Chapter)_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi , go to the head prefects room. I repeat, Sawada Tsunayoshi, go to the head prefects room. That is all."_ Sounded the loud speaker_

_At this Tsuna visibly paled. Everyone looked at him with either pity or fear for him. As Tsuna got up people began to chant and pray for when Tsuna died. After all everyone knew who was the head prefect of the school. Even the teachers looked sorry for him._

_As Tsuna reached the door he was sweating bullets and shaking like the leaf. For what insane reason was he called to the head prefect's office? Him, No-Good-Tsuna!? Well he would soon find out. Tsuna puts up his hand to the door and knocks on it once. A voice from the inside speaks in a menacing voice. " Enter herbvivore" the voice says._

_Tsuna opens the door to see the most feared man in all of campus stared at him like he's about to attack, his metal tonfa in hand ready to strike. Hibari Kyouya...Gulp!_

_(End of Last Chapter)_

* * *

Chapter 3: _The Prefect and The Tutor,Part 1_

_'Awww man! What did I ever do to deserve this!?' _Tsuna screamed in his head_._

_' I don't know but could you keep it down? I want to hear what he has to say. I don't like that hungry look in his eyes, they look like the eyes of a predator...'_ X said clearly suspicious with the raven-haired boy.

" U-uh, um Hi-hibari-san? What do you w-want from m-me?" Tsuna asked still scared out of his wits. (Gin: No Frigin Duh! The only people who wouldn't be are people who are insane, *coughmukurocough* people who are stronger, *sneezerebornsneeze* and people who are clueless *gagsdinogags* !)

Hibari suddenly launched himself at poor tsuna with such amazing speed that he almost wasn't able to dodge. Then he did somthing unnerving, he put on his I'm-gonna-have-so-much-fun-biting-you-to-death-herbivore smirk. " I want to fight you. You are a weak herbivore but I saw you fight from the window with those other filthy herbivores like the trash they were." Hibari answered. (Yuno: wow, great eyesight)

" For a moment I thought I saw a carnivore such as myself but then as soon as the fighting was done, you turned back into a lowlife herbivore. I want to fight the carnivore, let him out and if you do well, I'll put you in the disiplenary commitee." Hibari said, as if he ruled the school, which he sort-of did.

* * *

For a minute Tsuna thought he was in a nightmare until X knocked some sense back into him. _' Tsuna let me fight him okay? If you fight him, your gonna get us killed. I'll make sure we beat him and decline the offer, just make sure the fight is gonna be outside, ok?' _X ordered, taking control of the situation. No way in bloody hell was he gonna be part of the disiplenary commitee!

_' F-fine! But are you sure we won't d-die? You better not get into some more trouble!!' _Tsuna said quite scared in his head.

_' Right-o chief!' _X said in a mock-salute sort-of way.

" A-alright. I'll fight you but only o-outside! And can w-we do this some other day, like I don't know 2 days from now after school? It's a friday that day right? I've got alot of homework..." Tsuna said trailing off on his excuses, hoping to get out of the oppressing room.

Hibari frowned at this, but nevertheless let him go back to class, with the two people gaurding Hibari's front door in shock. Who would ever thought someone could leave his office unharmed!?(Yuna: I can think of a couple...)

So if the guards were shocked, imagine the people from Tsuna's class! Poor kid. He was bombarded with questions on how scary Hibari was up close, how he was alive, what Hibari wanted, why he wasn't hurt and so on until the last school bell of the day rang. After school Tsuna walked home with his new-found friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

On the way to Tsuna's house Tsuna remembered something important and exclaimed it out loud to his friends by accident. " Oh! I just remembered. Dad's coming home with a guest tommorow."

" Your dad's not home with you?" Yamamoto asked with a curious look. (Yuna: I love him when he makes that kind of face~!)

" Hey! Don't you dare bother the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, even though he was also equally curious.

" It's okay Gokudera. And yea, my dad works over seas. He's bringing a guest back from where he was working. I think it was Italy?" Tsuna explained. " Well, see ya guys!" and Tsuna went into his home as they had arrived. The two loyal friend said their goodbyes as well and went to return to their own home.

* * *

In a place WAY up into the atmosphere, a plane from Italy was on it's way to its destination:Japan. In the 1st class seats, _way_ in the front were two men, one of which had short brownish-gray hair, a goofy carefree smile, and was talking about how adorable his son was, often squealing disturbingly, and talking about how lovely/beautiful/gorgeous/angel-like his wife was often saying her name in an also very disturbing way. The other man however was wearing all black, topped off with a black fedora. He had a cool demeaner and had a slight accent when he talked, never really changing moods with the exception of getting slight sweatdrops by the other man's antics and a slightly annoyed look in his dark brown eyes. Finally, he couldn't take the other mans repetitive talking any longer.

"-and she's the most _**beaut**-(SLAM_!!!)--!" the man who was talking on and on about his wife shut up when he heard the other man slam his hands down on the table that was attached to the bottom interior of plane, a vain popping out of his head to show his annoyance.

" I'm sorry but could you just **_shut up _**for a while?" the man asked with a smile still plastered on his face. Around them you could hear murmurs of agreement like 'about time!', 'thank God!', and 'finally!' as people around them could hear the man from all the way down to the end of the plane.

" Oh okay Reborn. No prob!" and the man had shut up...for about 20 minutes anyway.

" Hey did you kn-" the man started

" SHUT UP UNTIL WE ARE THERE IEMITSU!!!" The man named Reborn shouted, still quite peeved.

_' Sheesh! Didn't have to be so rude...'_ and to shut himself up, he fell asleep dreaming of his wife and son murmuring 'Nana~' and 'Tsuna~' in his sleep time to time.

_'Thank all that is good and precious! He's asleep! And I wonder...Is his family really that interesting..?'_ Reborn thought musing in his mind.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan both a familiar innocent, brown-eyed, spiky-haired boy and his caring mother sneezed.

**_' Someone must be talking about me...Oh well, back to work!'_** the two thought.(Me: They've got no clue...*chukles evilly*)

Nana Sawada was in the kichen and Tsunayoshi Sawada was in his room when both had a sudden premonition. The two Sawada's felt like something was going to happen and in a very bad way. However Nana only shrugged the feeling off as the airconditioner turning on. Tsuna however knew better, especially with X telling him _' I've got a **baaaad** feeling 'bout this Tsuna. There's gonna be a hell-of-a trouble tommorow. I can just feel it...'_ the voice trailed off as Tsuna prepared himself to go to sleep, a small frwon on his face.

_' Tommorow's gonna be a living hell..........'_ and with that thought he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Me: OK! How was this? Please review!

Yuno: Yuna why'd you say you loved Yamamoto?

Yuna: Because, like I said before, he's cute~!

Gin: I think I'm gonna be sick...

Me: No flaming, unessessary comments, ect. Leave Yuna alone guys.

( Tsuna opens the secret door to where we are!)

Tsuna:..............The hell!?

Me/Everyone: **O.o............Oh S***! Dammit, how'd he find the door!**

Me: Waaaaaaaaiiiiiit a sec! Weren't you supposed to lock the door _Gin...?_(seething in anger)

Gin: I, uh...........BYE!

Tsuna:......? What's going on? Who are you?

Me: Hello Tsuna! You may call me Hika-chan! You are in **_The Room_**. **_The Room _**is where the authoress-which is me- and her helpers(points to the now fighting three) write, comment, and think about the story. In other words, I'm the _God_ here and anything I say is law. In fact I could make you a _girl_ if I wanted. ^-^

Tsuna: o.0 .......I never saw anything......

Me: Good. Run along now~! Everyone say bye!

Everyone: GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. I Need Some Information!

* * *

Me: (Crying tears of joy)

Yuna: We thank everyone for their support!

Yuno: Yea! Took Hikari long enough eh?

Gin: Here are the kind people who have helped out Hika-chan!

Me: WAIT!!!

Gin: What?

Yuna/Yuno(TheTwins): _Yea what?_

Me: I'm just going to say...since there were three people who had tied...And that there were alot(alot to me) of others who sent stuff...And since it's near the holidays...

EveryoneElse: _**Yes..?**_

Me: THEY ALL GET GIANT COOKIES!!! XD

TheMuses: **ALL RIGHT! XD**

Me: So here are our cookie winners! \/

**lostarel2931 Ya gets a BIG cookie (^-^)**

**kiasyn Ya also gets a BIG one (^_^)**

**dwennon Here's a Big cookie for you (X_X)**

**banifi A BIG cookie for you as well (X-X)**

**Russ Dog And a BIG cookie for you too (o_O)**

**random alterative Life And here's the last BIG cookie for you (O-o)**

Me: Let's give a round of applause for these nice people! (roarofclappingfrombehindme)

Yuna: Hika-chan, sadly, does not own Tsuna, Hibari, Reborn, and anything else that was originally from the show.

Yuno: Just us, her faithful muses, and her ideas that are...Interesting to others who read them.

Gin: We must warn you that this is more of an information filler of what's going to happen. We get sneak peeks at Yamamoto's and Gokudera's past, and meet two new characters.

Me: OKAY! Let's start the show!!!

* * *

_(Last Chapter)_

' Sheesh! Didn't have to be so rude...'_ and to shut himself up, he fell asleep dreaming of his wife and son murmuring 'Nana~' and 'Tsuna~' in his sleep time to time._

'Thank all that is good and precious! He's asleep! And I wonder...Is his family really that interesting..?'_ Reborn thought musing in his mind._

_.................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Somewhere in Japan both a familiar innocent, brown-eyed, spiky-haired boy and his caring mother sneezed._

**_'_ Someone must be talking about me...Oh well, back to work!'**_ the two thought.(Me: They've got no clue...*chukles evilly*)_

_Nana Sawada was in the kichen and Tsunayoshi Sawada was in his room when both had a sudden premonition. The two Sawada's felt like something was going to happen and in a very bad way. However Nana only shrugged the feeling off as the airconditioner turning on. Tsuna however knew better, especially with X telling him_ ' I've got a **baaaad** feeling 'bout this Tsuna. There's gonna be a hell-of-a trouble tommorow. I can just feel it...' _the voice trailed off as Tsuna prepared himself to go to sleep, a small frown on his face._

' Tommorow's gonna be a living hell..........' _and with that thought he fell into a deep slumber._

_(End of Last Chapter)_

* * *

Chapter 4: _I Need Some Information!_

" Tsu-kun! Wake up~! You'll be late for school if you don't!" called down the ever-so cheerful voice of the one and only Nana Sawada.

Tsuna woke up, although quite groggly and reluctently at the sound of her voice. The light coming through the curtains hit his eyes which made him promptly rub the sleep out of his eye. He got up and stretched all the while yawning ferociously. He got dressed in no time and came down to eat breakfast.

" Tsu-kun?" Nana said, questions in her voice.

" Hm?" Tsuna grunted, still partly asleep.

" Remember to come home early ok? Your father and his friend is coming home today you know." She said in a happy voice.

" What!?" Tsuna exclaimed. 'I forgot all about that!!!' He sreamed in his head. X was also shocked awake by what she said but instead of shouting in 'thier' conciousness, he remained in dumbfouned silence until he found his voice.

' Tsuna, calm down all you have to do is act like your old self around your dad, ok? That or keep your current self and just act polite.' X said trying his best to calm his other. Sure enough Nana said somthing like that.

" Uh-huh, so be polite ok?" Tsuna just nodded. He finished breakfast and went outside to meet up with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

* * *

_(Tsuna/X's POV)_

" Oh so your old man's coming home? That's great Tenth!" Gokudera-kun exclaimed, quite stupidly for someone who is usually so smart if I do say so myself.

" Yeah! So what's your dad like?" Yamamoto-kun cut in, gaining a hard glare from the other.

" Eh. He's weird and isn't that great. In fact, he keeps on calling me adorable since I look more like my mom and when he's with her or talking to others about her or talking about her in general he always, and I mean _always _says how beautiful, how pretty, how lovely, how captivating she is. ALWAYS. And one time he, he...." I started to fade off the subject, involunterally shuddering at a past experiance that I had gone through, curtesy of my dumb dad.

" You IDIOT!!! Look what you've done! You've gone and made the Tenth remember something HORRIBLE!" My silver haired friend said with such accusation that it sounded an awful lot like a mother scolding a child.

_' Really, it did, especially to me.' _said X. Rude much?

" No, it wasn't that bad Gokudera-kun. It was just that-" I started off but once again, my words were dashed by another question from the ever curious Yamamoto-kun. In the back of my head though, he was enjoying the show a whole lot.

" So who's the guest that you said would be coming with your dad?" My baseball obsessed friend asked. Gokudera-kun gave him a _really_ scary stare but didn't say anything.

_' That's 'cuz he probably wants to know too but also doesn't like the fact he asked first AND the fact baseball dude interupted you, **BOSS**.' _X snickered. Ooh, that JERK!!! _' I can here you ya idiot~'_ DAMN! _'Ah ah ahh~! Language little Tsuna. It's umbecoming for someone so..._SWEET. _Ahahaha!'_

Ignoring the JERK who continues to roll around in my head, I answered Yamamoto-kun's question. " It's a co-worker of my dad's. I think his name was Reborn? Yeah that was it! Reborn! He's supposed to be a friend of my dad, Iemitsu." I concluded, putting a fist in my other hand. " Why do you-huh? What's wrong Yamamoto-kun? Gokudera-kun why are you fidgeting with him?"

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

The two taller boys were rigid like statues, slowing their pace, almost stopping. With Tsuna looking confused at them, they could safely say that the other didn't know a thing about the men he was currently reffering to. But to be sure...The gave eachother a quick glance before Gokudera spoke up. " Can we see a picture of them? I mean if it's no trouble Tenth." He said quickly.

_' Too quickly...' thought X, clear suspicion in his eyes. 'I'm gonna have to have a word with them when Tsuna's asleep...' he said, hiding his thoughts from Tsuna, with his eyes darkening. _(Me: Hopefully you understand that both Tsuna and X share the same **mind** but if they wish it so, they can seperate their thoughts as in keep them hiddEn from each other. Also when they do comunicate, they both have figurative bodies. Plus when Tsuna's mind isn't concious, X can take over comepletely. A handy thing if Tsuna doesn't wake up from say a 3 day coma. Someones gotta do the homework. Understand? Good. Hopefully I won't have to do this often. Also, just a warning, Yuna, Yuno, and Gin are coming up soon with their thoughts in their story. Sorry for taking up space.)

When Tsuna showed them the picture of his father and Reborn, the two boy's eyes grew as large as dish saucers. And that confused him quite a bit, don't you think? " Guys?" Tsuna started but was cut off.

" Oh would you look at the time, schools gonna start in 10 minutes!!!" Gokudera shouted, scaring all students within range into an all out sprint to school. (Gin: You know what happens when your late don't you? You meet Hibari in his .With no hope of escaping.*shudders*)

As the boys were running two had similar thoughts whiile the other two could only ponder, although the smarter was closer to what they were thinking.

_' How is that possible!? Tenth is Iemitsu's son!? And REBORN-SAN is coming to his HOUSE!? Why!? How!? And Today!? This isn't good. I hope Reborn leaves him-them out of **our **business. Tsuna's too nice. But X might catch his eye and drag both of them-him ACK!! Whatever! I hope they don't get into the mess me and the baseball head are in, it's just too much for someone like him...' _

_' Aw MAN!!! I can't BELIEVE it! Tsuna's dad is that awesome person! And Reborn-san is actually coming to visit him at his home? I hope he doesn't drag the poor guys into **our** world. Tsuna's a good kid so Reborn may not do anything around him. But if he sees X in action, hoo-boy! He'll be dragged in with an iron grip, sink in like rock in a pond, and never come out. Like me and Gokudera...'_

_' I wonder what's up with those two. They've been acting weird since they saw the picture with my dad and that Reborn guy in it. Hmm. Maybe it was because we were almost late! Yeah that must be it. After all after I showed them the picture right after Gokudera-kun said we had 10 minutes left. No wonder they got scared. I wouldn't want to be late either since I would have to*gulp* face Hibari-san again...'_

_' Those two guys are hiding somthing, I just know it. 80 was twitchy and looked shocked when looked at the picture. 59 was all fidgety and looked worried about something. I'm gonna find out what it is and I've got a gut feeling that's it has to do with that Reborn guy and maybe even his-our dad. Watch out guys 'cause I'm gonna find out your little secrets. Mark my words...'_

(Yuno: I'm pretty sure you guys can tell whose thoughts belong to whom, and can ya feel the tension risen? I do and I sure don't want to be in the middle of it.)

* * *

_(While Tsuna and Friends are at School)_

As Nana was washing the dishes at home and preparing dinner for her guests, she couldn't help but have her thoughts wander around a memory of the past, of a time when she wasn't so kind. A time where she had seen others bleed, die, and draw blood. Of course, Iemitsu was the one who got her out of where she was but she still wasn't completely out of the pit. If forced, she could still kiss ass and kill.

Still, she was glad that Tsuna hadn't learned about her and Iemitsu's past and had grown up to be a good child. At least for now. Who knew what would happen if Reborn came and found an interest in Tsuna. She knew about Reborn from Iemitsu and it was a good thing that the professional assasin didn't know about her past identity as a former mafia member of a familia made up of only women. That would have been trouble.

But right now she was worried, really worried. _' If Reborn finds about my past and is sure that our family sees how much Tsuna looks like him, he'll definitely pull him in. But not if I can help it. It a good thing that the girls are coming to school soon, I may need some help...'_ And with that, Nana put on her usual cheerful face and had dismissed all other foreign thoughts that had nothing to do with the task at hand, making dinner for 5 people and some extra just incase they were still hungry or if they had unexpected guests.

However her thoughts began to drift again when she was cutting the vegetebles for the soup. A thought of a time when Tsuna was clad in a light yellow, frilly dress that his father had put him in when he was but 2. _' It was so KAWAII!'_ She thought, her grin growing ever more. And since Tsuna was so girly, he was mistaken for some time as a 'pretty little girl', much to his chagrin until he was 5. "Really, those strange hobbies of that husband of mine..." She trailed off, still reminiscing about the peaceful times of when Tsuna was but a babe, with a smile still platered on her face.

(Yuna: Kya! Tsuna in a dress! That is **_sooo_** CUTE!!! XD)

* * *

_((After School) P.S: I can't really do school scenes :P So just imagine them. Also, the classes would be like ones on a regular school day if I don't even try to write a at-school scene down.)_

" Hey Tsuna! Wanna hang out at my dad's sushi bar for a while? He makes the best stuff!" The dark haired boy proclaimed, a hand on the said boy's shoulder and the other holding onto a silver baseball bat sitting on his shoulder. _' After all, me and Gokudera need to know something about this...'_ But he was shaken out of his thoughts when Tsuna replied.

" Sorry, can't. Mom says I got to go home right after school. You know, to meet my dad and his friend?" and with that Tsuna headed home. His two friends watched his retreating figure as they pondered.

" Hey baseball freak?" Asked the silver haired boy.

" Yeah?" Replied Yamamoto.

" You don't think that, **that** guy is really friends with TSUNA'S family...Do you?" 59 asked, almost sounding like he was pleading.

" I don't know man. I just don't know. But, we should probably drop by to his house and check on things. After all, when are we EVER going to find a guy like him EVER again?" 80 asked, with a somewhat bittersweet smile and a faraway look in his eyes. Gokudera returned the look and the two loyal friends headed toward to where their friend would be.

* * *

Me: So, how was it? I know, I know. Dumb filler right maybe I should jus-

Gin: Now HOLD ON! Why are you depressed! Really, this is a good chapter.

Me: Really...?

Yuno: Yeah, it made the plot thicken and made people ask questions.

Yuna: But work on your vocab.

Me:....Yuna sounded an awful lot like my language arts teacher...

Yuna: Well sorry for be-!

(Tsuna walks throught the door again but with Yamamoto and Gokudera this time!)

Me:.....Tsuna you didn't tell them did you?(Glaring at Gin who is sweating profusely)

Tsuna: No! They just kept buggin' me and and!!! PLEASE DON'T TURN ME INTO A GIRL!!! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE, PLEASE DON'T!!!

Gokudera: Hey what did you do to the Tenth!?(looks like an angry puupy)

TheTwins: Shut up! Leave master alone!(looks like two angels wearing black with black hair and neko ears[They can grow wings 'cuz they gots special powers ;D])

(Gokudera shuts up, looking scared and freaked out. Seems like he didn't see them...)

Yamamoto: Tsuna? What's the matter?

Gin: Here I'll explain since Tsuna needs to take a break. The thing is our master, Hika-chan over there(I wave), well, she's sort of, like, YOUR "God". You know, the person you're reffering to when you say 'Dear God!', 'Lord, save me!', 'Oh my God', 'Oh dear Lord', 'Oh God!' etc, etc. In other words in this story, she can do ANYTHING to you or anyone else here. That includes, well, making you into a girl...

Gukudera/Yamamoto: O.o (stares at me for a long time)

Gokudera: I don't believe you!

Yamamoto: Yea but I need some proof too, you know?

Tsuna: DON'T DO IT!!!

Me: *Sighs* Gokudera had a crush on Yamamoto for who knows how long. And Yamamoto felt the same for him as well but the two of them were two shy.

TheMuses: (eating popcorn and enjoying the torture/This-is-my-proof-I-am-your-God show)...What? You don't see her do this often.

59: What-!

80:....!

Me: Then one day in the santuary known none other than as **_The Room_**, they both decided to proclaim thier for the other love. Gokudera started first, always wanting to be the agressive type.

59: Y-Yamamoto I-I-I l-love you! O_O *GASPSINHORROR* OMFG!!! I did not just do THAT!!!

Me: Yamamoto of course answer with somthing fitting of him and his personality. He took Gokudera in his arms and held him bridle style.

50: *gaspsfromsurprisewhenYamamotoliftedhimuplikehewasaprincessandlikethebaseballloverwasaprince*

80: ! W-what's g-going on!? M-my body's m-m-moving on i-it's own!!! Someone STOP ME! TT_TT

Me: Then they started to-

80/59: WE GET IT! WE GET IT!!! WE ARE SORRY JUST PLEASE, STOP!!!!!!! (their faces are only a breath apart from each other and both are flushed a brilliant ruby red)

Tsuna: I warned you guys! (face is flustered from being embarassed for them)

TheMuses: He warned you and we TOLD you.

Me: Are we clear on this matter? No questions? Good. Don't worry, if you be good I won't have to do it again now will I? Now Gin, I seem to recall you being the one to watch the door hm?

Gin: *gulp!* Um, uh I uh.....PLEASEDON'TKILLMEDEARLORD!!!!!!!!( Put's cute angel wings and a halo around him)

Me: Fine just this once. Now Tsuna, take those two lovebirds-

59/80: HEY!!!

Me:-and take them home. You guys can visit anytime ok? After all, you guys ARE some of the main characters, just don't do it often, got it?

80/27/59: Got it!

Me: Okay then! Everyone say bye!

Everyone: BYE!


	5. Author Note PETITION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

**HikariNoTenshi-San**


End file.
